There are fruit juice mixtures presently on the market that are suitable as frozen cream confections similar to ice cream or related novelties. Their nature is illustrated by applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 4,609,561, as well as by the patents cited in applicant's patent, i.e. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,977,231 of Fox et al; 3,949,098 to Bangert; 4,293,580 to Rubenstein; and 4,551,341 of Blaine et al shows other close art.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,242,367 of Igoe describes how milk shakes may be made by resolving the problems occasioned by milk separating into so-called whey and related products, through use of blends of certain gums.